With the development of display technology, flexible display device, taken as flat panel display device, is more and more widely applied due to the advantages of low power consumption, deformability, and flexibility, etc. The flexible display devices may include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, etc.